Cai Wenji
You Shall hear my requiem of Destruction and Hell....so listen well as its the last song you will ever hear Cai Wenji is one of the artistic style names attributed to a poet named Cai Yan. She comes from a family of imperial scholars who specializes in poetry and composing music. Historically, she was kidnapped by a group of nomads and rescued by Cao Cao. Left in grief during and after her capture, Cai Yan composed several compositions which were praised after her death. She is Cai Yong's daughter and Dong Si's wife. Before her playable appearance in the Dynasty Warriors franchise, she was a generic bodyguard in Dynasty Warriors 3 as well as a non-playable character in Dynasty Warriors 6Empires. Her height in the Dynasty Warriors series and Kessen II is 165 cm (5'5"). She is twenty-seventh place with fans in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. In Famitsu's character survey, she placed fifth place for the girlfriend category. Appearance Personality An advocate for tranquility, Cai Wenji is a humble and altruistic soul. Deeply moved by the sorrows she sees around her, she is empathetic to other people's strifes and desires to impart hope to them. Her bravery in battle is primarily for those she feels are less fortunate than her. In reality, she severely doubts her strengths and fears combat. To ease her stress, Cai Wenji may compose melodies or poems. Her art is her alternative means of inspiring courage and peace of mind to herself and others. She is a filial daughter to her peace-loving father. Cai Wenji shares her father's sentiments of avoiding needless conflict and protecting order. Her love for her father is what compels her to sympathize with Diao Chan, for the dancer has sacrificed her own individuality for Wang Yun's scheme. For her Warriors Orochi appearance, she shares special conversations with Diao Chan, Joan, and Ranmaru Mori. In Beyond Light and Darkness, She is seen in a different light and is shown to have changed due to her love for the Dark Emperor. Cai Wenji is a Calm and Collected individual showing no signs of distress or surprise in battle no matter what the situation is, she speaks in a calm and aloof like tone when addressing her enemies and usually adds "Fool" shortly after addressing someone by name, most likely due to how inferior she views her enemies. She views her enemies as nothing more then "Trash" or "Obstacles" standing in her or more specifically her husband's path of Omniversal domination and will do whatever it takes to achieve his goal even if it means burning down an entire universe to do so. Cai Wenji is so as a Nihilist at the start of BLAD, viewing existence as having no meaning and the only thing worth doing in the omniverse, is destruction, chaos, or conquering the omniverse. She finds no better joy then absolute chaos and destruction finding it amusing when people die and beg for their pitiful lives just as if they were ants trying to flee from a giant. She toys with her enemies as if they are nothing but chest pieces on a chess board and will often refer to them as such. She called Kyoraku "King" at one point but has never addressed anyone as "Queen", this is most likely due to the fact Kyoraku has no love interest (due to the fact Nanao and Lisa both are wives of the emperor). Later on in the Series she no longer is a Nihilist but still harbors some form of hatred for her enemies and still enjoys destruction on some scale, even causing it herself just to cease her boredom. Cai Wenji enjoys destruction so much she willingly burned a entire village to the ground just to hear the screams of civilians only to kill them with her barehands, she shows she can be very murderous when it comes to the lives of the weak, believing only the strong survive. Cai Wenji believes only the strong survive due to one reason: Power is everything. A Philosophy often said by her husband's late father, but she does not agree on this philosophy she just aims to prove that the lives of civilians mean nothing and are only there so you can kill them for your own enjoyment. Cai Wenji is seen as a very Sadistic and Power-Hungry Woman who desires to take over the omniverse for her husband. Dynasty Warriors Story Cai Wenji appears as an NPC in the mercenary missions of Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires. The player must escort her during her mission and defend her from bandits and other enemies. In Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2, she is a poet and talented musician who excels in her studies. She was kidnapped by a group of nomads and lived an unhappy life until Cao Cao rescued her and brought the young woman back home. Forgoing her chance of an everyday life of serenity, Cai Wenji volunteers her assistance in the battlefield. She is mostly seen in the Conqueror's Arc where she helps Wei fend off Xiang Yu's invasion. In her first Legendary Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7, she and her father try to escape from Dong Zhuo at Chang'an. Her second Legendary Mode takes place after Cao Cao rescues her, and they fight Yuan Shao's army as they escape from the borderlands. In her third Legendary Mode, Cai Wenji fights Liu Bei and his Five Tiger Generals to protect Cao Cao and repay him for saving her life. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario centering on her efforts. After Dong Zhuo's death, Emperor Xian decides to return to the capital, Luoyang. However, Dong Zhuo's tyranny left a lasting impact on the other warlords, each vying for their own ambitions. Their desires to exploit the emperor makes him vulnerable during their journey. Accompanying her father in his loyalties to the Han, Cai Wenji desires to aid the emperor's trip. Cai Yong stakes his life on protecting their escape point while Cai Wenji defeats the flood of intruders in the west, east, and south. Her opponents include officers assembled by Yuan Shu, the Sun Family, Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, and Lu Bu. Cai Wenji struggles to defeat the final warrior yet is determined to protect her wounded father. Diao Chan, who feels sympathy for her desire to fight for her parent, pleads with Lu Bu to spare them. Lu Bu obliges to her pleas and the couple depart. Cai Wenji remarks that the dancer's tale of woe is one of the many griefs caused by war and promises her father to exert herself for the sake of peace. Dynasty Warriors 8 has her appear in Wei's what-if story branch. She is one of the major participants during the invasion of Jianye together with Guo Jia and Zhang He. In one of Wu's alternate stages, she and Zhenji are charged with the defense of Xinye only to be pushed back by the combined forces of Sun Shang Xiang, Lian Shi, and the Two Qiaos. She also attempts to prevent players from reaching Xiahou Mao during Shu's what-if assault on Chang'an. Warriors Orochi Story In Warriors Orochi 3, Cai Wenji is among the many manipulated by Kiyomori's magic and ordered to hold off the heroes at Anegawa. Yukimura and company beat her back to her senses. Ashamed by her actions, the poet gladly volunteers to join the coalition. After rescuing Joan at Mt. Ding Jun, Cai Wenji renews the maiden's fighting spirit and later aids her in saving Magoichi in the altered future. She also helps Bao Sanniang in her search for Guan Suo at Mt. Niutou. In the downloadable stage, "Keiji's Theme", Cai Wenji and Motochika help Keiji as he searches for his own theme song. Beyond Light and Darkness History Maidens of Destruction Arc Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Members of the Wei Kingdom Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Dynasty Warriors